¿Siberia?
by Chachos
Summary: [AU]-¡Estamos en Siberia, no hay error!.-¡Todo esto es tú culpa Salamander!.-¿¡Y yo porque?.-¡Por darnos a beber de esa cosa!.-¡Ahora terminaremos encerrados aquí de por vida y terminaremos convirtiéndonos en caníbales!.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[¿¡Siberia!?]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Era una mañana tranquila, y en la casa de los Fullbuster se encontraba Silver en la cocina preparando algo de café, encendió la radio para escuchar las noticias matutinas, dejo su taza en la mesa y salió a la galería a sacar unas cuantas bolsas de basura, las dejo en el bote y justo cuando iba para adentro vio un coche negro estacionarse en la entrada de su casa, Silver suspiro y luego sonrió al chico que venia dentro conduciendo, hizo una seña de que esperara un poco y al fin entro a la casa y se asomo un poco en las escaleras._

-¡Gray, ya llegaron por ti!.

-¡Voy! -Grito desde el segundo piso, tomo su mochila y bajo a toda prisa, paso por la cocina y solo tomo una rebanada de pan tostado- me voy, al rato vuelvo -Fue lo último que dijo despidiéndose de Silver, tomo sus llaves de la casa y salió para subirse al auto.

-Te tardaste un putazo stripper.

-Solo me he quedado dormido unos minutos -Protesto, miro el reloj del estéreo- son las 07:25am...aun tenemos tiempo, el problema será despertar al pelos de chicle...

-Cierto, Salamander siempre demora más que tú -Contesto Gajeel mientras ponía andar al carro, pasaron unas cuadras más y Gajeel se estaciono frente a la casa que decía "Dragneel" en el buzón de correo, bajo la ventana de copiloto donde iba Gray e hizo sonar un par de veces el claxon del coche- haber cuanto tarda ahora Salamander.

-Apostemos -Dijo Gray.

-Gihii~, pensé que nunca lo dirías Stripper.

-¿Que vamos apostar?.

-Ver cuanto te demoras en sal-...

-¿Eh?.

-¿¡Salamander/Natsu!? -Gritaron al ver al chico pelirosa en los asientos traseros- ¿¡Cuando llegaste!?.

-Cuando dijeron que íbamos a hacer una apuesta...

-Aahh... -Silencio por parte de los tres.

-Bueno, como sea...tenemos tiempo de sobra -Comento Gajeel encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha de nuevo- ¿Quieren quedarse un rato en el estacionamiento mientras esperamos a que inicien las clases?.

-Me gusta la idea -Añadió Gray.

-Como sea -Contesto Natsu echándose en el asiento trasero hasta que sintió algo que le calo en la espalda- pero que carajos...¡Eeehh! -se enderezo de golpe- ¡Encontré una botella!.

-Gihii~ -Río Gajeel mirando por el retrovisor, Gray solo suspiro y curvo una sonrisa ladina.

-Y casualmente también hay unos vasos...

-¿¡Y que tanto esperas!?.

-Es que están sucios...

-Mira Salamander, no te pregunte si estaban sucios o no, solo sírveme de una puta vez.

-¡Bueno! -Una vez que Natsu sirvió en los vasos lo que había en la botella lo repartieron entre si al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto mientras tenían la radio a todo volumen con canciones tales como: Sabor a chocolate, La planta, Hombre lobo en parís, y clásicos del rock en español.

**_#_**

_Frío, era lo único que se sentía un frío tortuoso que hasta quemaba sus pieles por encima de sus ropas, Gajeel abrió lentamente sus ojos rojos, viendo como salía vapor de su boca._

-¿Pero que... -Sintió algo frío en sus manos y desvío sus manos hacia ellas- ¿¡Hielo!? -Se reincorporo rápidamente para ver que había al rededor, pero nada, todo era muy opaco y frío, tanto que del mismo y aparte de la respiración de Gajeel se hacia vapor por si solo- ¡Salamander, Stripper!.

_Se escucho un quejido ronco con la voz de Natsu, rápidamente Gajeel se iba a echar a correr si no fuese por que le estaba pisando parte de la cara, haciendo que Natsu se levantara de golpe._

-¡Idiota! - Se quejo Natsu mientras que al mismo tiempo le propinaba un golpe- ¿¡Porque mierdas me pisas imbécil!?.

-¡Deja de golpearme estúpido! -Reprocho Gajeel.

-Por cierto...¿Donde estamos? -Cuestiono Natsu viendo al rededor y temblando levemente por el frío.

-No tengo ni puta idea Salamander...

-¿Donde esta el princeso de los hielos?.

-Tampoco tengo idea de donde está el Stripper, si apenas te encontré a ti.

-¡Pues busquemos al princeso!.

-Bueno, tu vas por allá y yo por acá -Comento Gajeel dando indicaciones.

-¡Eehh, pero yo quiero ir por allá!.

-A hora no tenemos tiempo para discutir Salamander, debemos encontrar al Strip-...

-¡Siberia, estamos en Siberia! -Escucharon un poco distante la voz de Gray.

Gajeel y Natsu no dudaron en correr en dirección a donde escucharon la voz de Gray, al llegar no se sorprendieron de encontrarlo solo en ropa interior y sin zapatos, al parecer estaba sentado en el suelo y con su celular en las manos.

_Gray Fullbuster ha actualizado su estado:_

_"¡Estamos en Siberia!" con "Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox."_

_A "Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow, Freed, Loke, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar, Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt y Lucy Heartfilia les gusta esto."_

-¡Idiota!, ¿¡Que crees que haces!? -Grito Gajeel dando,e un golpe en la cabeza.

-Y aquí tenemos a Gray Fullbuster en su hábitat natural -Dijo Natsu entre risas simulando ser el narrador de algún documental de la naturaleza.

-¡Déjate de idioteces cerebro de lava! -Remilgo Gray- ¿Como terminamos aquí?.

-Ni idea...

-¡Ahora estaremos aquí de por vida sin nada de comunicación, ni calor o luz que podamos ver, estamos condenados a vivir en esta oscuridad hasta nuestros últimos días y terminaremos comiéndonos entre nosotros hasta que nuestros huesos queden enterrados en este sitio y arqueólogos los encuentren y den u documental de esto en discovery channel! -Grito de manera paranoica Natsu, para luego recibir dos golpes en la cabeza, cortesía de Gray y Gajeel.

-¡Guarda silencio imbécil! -Gritaron ambos.

-¡Pero es verdad! -Contestó Natsu sobando su cabeza- ¡Eso me dolió estúpidos!.

_Se hizo un silencio, no incomodo, si no...bueno si, era incomodo y más que nada porque no sabían que iban hacer, ¿que sería de ellos?, ¿se quedarían ahí de por vida y no terminarían sus estudios?, ¿tampoco tendrían familia?, y las chicas que les gustaban...¿acaso irían a los brazos de otro?...Ante esa mínima idea palidecieron y se fueron a un rincón a hacer circulitos en el piso._

-Lucy... -Dijo en un susurro Natsu al momento de pensar en la chica de cabellera rubia y ojos achocolatados.

-E-enana... -De la misma manera que Natsu, Gajeel susurro el nombre de Levy, una pequeña de cabello corto azulado y ojos color caramelo.

-J-Juvia... -De la manera más tsundere que pudieran imaginar, Gray nombro a la chica de cabello largo azulado y de ojos color azul profundo.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí! -Grito Natsu desesperadamente.

_Se escucho algo crujir, los tres chicos se giraron pensando en que alguna clase de abominable hombre de las nieves iba para comerlos, instintivamente cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor, algo entro y pareciera enorme y peludo, Gajeel, Natsu y Gray se incarón esperando lo que le sigue de lo "peor"._

-¿¡Que creen que hacen aquí mocosos!? -Grito un hombre alto y mayor de edad que vestía un abrigo peluchado de las mangas y gorro.

-¿¡Ehh!? -Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos encontrándose con nada de Hombre de las nieves, ni un Yeti, ni nada de Sasquatch...solo al encargado de la cafetería.

-¡Fuera de mi freezer mocosos tontos! -Volvió a decir el hombre.

-¿No estamos en Siberia? -Cuestiono Gray

-¿No nos terminaremos comiendo ni habrá documental de discovery channel...?.

-Iidiotas...

_El encargado de la cafetería solo los miraba con cara de "no tengo ni puta idea de que carajos hablan..." combinada de Poker Face. Al poco rato a punta de escobasos el trío de jóvenes salio del bendito Freezer, y una vez que se encontraban ya en un pasillo del instituto y claro, con un Gray ya vestido, entre ratitos se miraban entre sí y luego desviaban las miradas._

_-_Ejem... -Tocio Gajeel- esto nunca paso...

-Claro -Dijeron al mismo tiempo Gray y Natsu mientras seguían su camino a clases...o lo que quedaba de clases.

_**F.i.n.**_

* * *

_**NA: No pude evitar colocar algo así de random y fumado...ayer (o antier) -no recuerdo xDu- vino un buen amigo con el cual asisto al colegio(uní), y platicamos un buen rato recordando...cosas y bueh, algo similar nos paso mientras ibamos en la mañana rumbo a clases, ibamos cruzando el puente fronterizo para ir a la uni, y en el transcurso nuestra otra amiga la hizo como Natsu, y bueh...lo que nos paso a nosotros no fue tan dramatico como a Natsu, Gajeel y Gray xD...y bueno...la verdad aún no tenemos idea de cómo fuimos a parar a la nevera de la cafetería y tampoco recuerdo que fue lo que bebimos esa mañana...en fin, espero que les haya gustado a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis historias tan random y fumadas xD, y como dicen en cada pelicula de terror..."Esté suceso está basado en echos reales...", so ya, me retiro no aguanto mi estomago D:, chachos los ama (?).**_

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
